Phantom's Family
by alice-sempia
Summary: Well the GOM are going to might Kuroko's family. They think that Kuroko's family will be like him - Calm, and quiet. Oh how wrong they are. They are going to discover a big secret not only Kuroko's family has been hiding but Kuroko himself has too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I want to thank everyone one who reviewed both of my one shots " Sweet love'' and ''The dress"! **

**I had this idea while watching Harry potter I don't how I got the idea 0_0 ENJOY =)**

Today was no regular day, the whole generation of miracles were visiting their beloved phantom at his_ house_. Everyone has never been to Kuroko's house nor have they met his family so they were very nervous yet excited. They were visiting because all of them got a text from Kuroko that said

"_ Hello, this Saturday my family said that they would like to meet you so please come"_

So that's why their here when they finally found the house it was a quite big house not too small or too big the house was a teal color, Akashi rang the door bell the door was opened by a young girl who had long teal blue hair but she had orange eyes, very much like her brother she was not noticed by everyone ( except Akashi) so when she spoke up all of them almost had a freaking heart attack!

" _So like her brother" they all thought_

" May I assume that you are Tesu-nii's friends?" the girl asked

" Waaaahhhh! Are you Kurokochii's little sister?" Kise asked as he glomped her

" **Royoto" **Akashi said while ther was a dark arua that surrounded him

Kise quickly retreated for he valued his life

" Yes we are his friends may I know who you are" Midorima asked

" Oh how rude of me my name is Kuroko Temui, please come inside" Temui stated

They all went inside the house. Inside of the house, they were not impressed how clean it was beacuse they expect no less from they're phantom player. Inside the house Temui said," Please follow me to the livivg room" As they followed her they noticed tons of painting of flowers, family pictures, and a picture of the sea, indeed it was a peaceful house very quiet. Oh how wrong they were

** So yeah this is it! I hope you liked it reviews are always welcomed, and it might continue this**


	2. Chapter 2

** Thank you to everyone who reviewed! That made me very happy but I was also surprised because I did not think that this story was very good compared to other stories, so as a token of my gratitude I will finish this story until the very end! So enjoy! =)**

After making it to the living room, they sat quietly on the white couch _or at least they tried_. Kise was sitting next to Aomine's left while Midorima was sitting on the other side Muraskibara was siting next to Midorima while Akashi was siting at the end. Now you might think, "_ What's so wrong with that?" _Well there a lot of things wrong with that and when I say a lot I mean _ a lot_. Kise kept on telling Aomine to stop being a pervert and that soon became a big fight with colorful words, Midorima was yelling at Muraskibara to stop eating junk food and kept saying that it was bad for his health but Muraskibara just ignored him until Midorima did the unthinkable _He grabbed one of **Muraskibara's **sweet not only that it was Muraskibara's favorite_, after that Muraskibara fight with Midorima on the floor.

Akashi was so annoyed with his ex teammates that he had a **very, VERY dark** arua surrounding him, but he just smiled like a devil who was about to eat an angle, as soon as the others were about to meet eyes with the devil himself they heard something very loud it was like a person triping over the first step and then falling the rest of the way down the stairs. Curious they walked to see what happened to only find a boy with navy blue hair bark blue eyes laying on the ground. Suddenly the boy jumped on and asked, " Are you crooks, robbers , kidnappers , killers-" the boy would have finished if it had not been for Temui who smacked the boy.

Temui bowed and said, " I'm sorry for how my brother acted his name is Kuroko Tayau he is 15 years of age but he still is a bratty child"

" Do not worry about it, it was our fault he must have been scared since its not every day you see 5 strangers in your house" Akashi said calmly everyone agreed even though they didn't have any guilt about what had happened they still felt sorry for the kid they too would start to panic if they saw 5 strangers especially one with Muraskibara's height. That thought alone would make anyone shiver. They stayed in silence for about 5 minutes before headed back to the living room in the living room they sat down on the couch and they waited silently. After about an hour Tayau finally woke up form his slumber, he looked around and he found a gun pointed at his face, the gun was held by a man in his early thirties he was with another man. The man smiled widely at Tayau and said," I didn't know it was this easy to kill kids" and with that he pulled the trigger and it went off with a loud bang.

** So how was that? Remember that reviews are always welcomed! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone I realized that I forgot to mention that Kuroko no Basket characters are not mine but the OCs are, if you wish to use them then please ask me in a PM. Besides that I hope everyone likes this chapter and I want to thank everyone for reviewing not only this story but my other 2~ Well enjoy!**

" Wh- Why? WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING YOU BRATTY SHIT!" the man screamed

" Huh?" that was the only word that came out of Tayau's mouth. He is also confused what happened one minute he wakes up with a gun to his face the next he's about to be killed then he sees the man who was about to kill him is lying on the floor with his thigh bleeding he still can't make sense of anything. The man keeps telling him why is he still standing, he also continues to call Tayau that he's a shitty brat. Before Tayau or the man can do anything that hear another gun shot, they look over to find that the other man was dead. Then there's another shot this time it hits the man that was trying to kill Tayau the bullet hits his head causing him to die. It takes awhile for Tayau to process what just happened, he's scared, afraid, and he's alone ina house that's not his. Tayau starts to cry that's right he's all alone there's no one with him, he would rather spend the day with those 5 strangers then be here. Being alone is his greatest fear it reminds him of what happened 10 years ago, he stops crying because he has no more tears left he slowly falls into a slumber. Tayau slowly wakes up since the sun's sunlight hit his face when he's fully awake he realized he's in Kyoto Hospital. Tayau looks around and finds his sister Temui and his brother Tatsuya sitting on the chairs and he turns to the right to see the 5 strangers he met earlier. He looks at them for awhile and a sweet smile appears on his face before he falls asleep once again...

" So he fell asleep again" Temui whispered

" Seems so" Akashi said without looking in Temui's eyes

" So what now?" Kise asked quietly not wanting to wake up the boy

" For now let's get out of here we need to give Tayau some space.. and rest" Tatsuya said

with that they left to go to Kuroko's house. Everything was fine until they came into the house only to find...

** So you like? Yeah it may not seem like it but I stressed a lot over this chapter so I'm sorry if there's a lot of mistakes !**

**Remember reviews are always welcomed good or bad~=)**


	4. Authors Note

** So yeah.. hey guys! So I have some news:**

**1) I might not be able to upload awhile cause of school**

**2) I will make my chapters longer for now on**

**3) I've been thinking do you think there should be a character death? Leave your comments in your reviews**

**4) I want to thank everyone for reviewing and following/ favoring my story it means a lot**

**5) My next upload shall be in 2 days hopefully **

**6) I will change the rating from k+ to T because of Aomine**

**7) this is not a chapter of the story **

**GOM TALK WITH ALICE~**

**Aomine: Why are we here?**

**Kuroko: We're here to talk about the story.**

**Aomine: OH MY FU***ING GOD STOP APPERING LIKE A GHOST DAMNIT!**

**Akashi: He's been here the whole time**

**Kuroko: Akashi-kun pardon my rudeness but that's my line**

**Muraskibara: I'm hungry~ **

**Midorima: Its not healthy to eat junk food**

**Kise: Alice-chan~**

**Alice: Yeah?**

**Kise: What'****s a character death?**

**Alice: Oh... Its when I make one of you guys die in anyway I want**

*** Everyone stares at her***

**Kise: What?**

**Alice: Dumbass I MAKE ONE OF YOU DIE!**

**Aomine: Why?**

**Alice: Cuz it makes the story sad**

**Kuroko: So who are you going the pick?**

**Alice: That's why I asked the readers**

**Akashi: How come you couldn't pick?**

**Alice: Cause if it was me I would choose Ahomine **

**Aomine: WHY? ITS NOT AHOMINE ITS AOMINE!**

**Alice: The only who can beat me is me**

**Akashi: What?**

**Alice: Wait nevermind this story takes place in the first year in middle school ~**

**Kise: Why wouldn't it? What did you mean by that?**

**Alice : nothing~**

**Muraskibara: Where's Kuroko-chin?**

**Alice: DAMNIT HE ESCAPED!**

**Kise: what?**


	5. chapter 5 : The men

** So... how are you guys? I'm fine thank you very much. So here's the new chapter it might be messy because I forgot to work on it when I said that I would post this up on wensday and I worked on it on Tuesday but I had to stop because I have school... I'M SO SORRY please forgive me! Enjoy~**

When everyone entered the house they were really shocked that in the house there were tall, strong men wearing light colors, what shocked them the most was that the men were covered in _blood_. No one dared to look down at the floor for which they were scared to find on the floor, the only question they had in their heads was "_Why_?" " _Why would you do that_?". It was so scary that no one could scream or run away it felt like a century before one of the men said in a mocking voice, " Oh hiya~ How's my favorite test subjects doing? I heard that you dear younger brother is in the hospital how tragic don't worry we made sure that your parents blood didn't get on this very beautiful picture~" as the man said that he held up a picture that constant of 5 people two were adults and three were young kids about the age of 5.

" YOU SICK FUCK !" Aomine yelled

" Oh you must be Aomine right? Now tell me how's your mom still loving every _any_ men?" The other man questioned

" WHY YOU!" Aomine yelled before punching the man

" AOMINECHII STOP" Kise scream not wanting to see anymore blood spill especially fresh blood the idea made him sick so sick that he could throw up

" Huh? Hey it kise - chan~ Kitty now tell me how's your dear father?" the man asked

The memory of his dad hit him so hard that he can still recalled those words that his father said to him.

**_ " You were never really my son, you were just a mistake just a waste of air you have no meaning in life expect to disappear from the face of the earth"_**

Kise just started until he finally realized that he was crying, no sobbing those tears poured out those tears that kise thought that would not pour anymore...

Everyone stood there watching Kise cry they felt pain watching Kise cry not knowing what to do to comfort the sobbing blond they also felt angry towards the men but what could they do? They didn't know what to do...

" Well this is boring as fuck you kids are soooo lame hey lets go Ryan" The man said

" Yeah lets go, Henry" Ryan answered

With that they left leaving a crying Kise, an angry GOM plus temui. They also took something very important to the Kurokos ( The family) they took:_ courage _

They took the only thing that had helped the Kurokos get through the tough times, the scary times but now that they took it and broke it in a million pieces the Kurokos had nothing. How were they suppose to have all that courage when they had no parents to give them the courage, their friends will probably abandon them just like before...

Everyone stood there not daring to move the first one to speak was surprisingly Kise, Kise looked at Temui then at Tetsuya he calmly said in a hitched voice " Are you okay?"

Even though he was crying he still worried for them after all they had their parents taken away from them just like what happened to him but the difference was that Kise didn't love his parents at all after all what was there to love?

Temui looked at Kise and grabbed a napkin out of her pocket and stated to wipe kise's eyes, she said with a sad but sweet smile three simple words " Yeah we're okay"

**I'M SO SORRY! I really did mean to make this longer but I ran out of ideas to use for this chapter and yeah. I'm really, really, really, really sorry please forgive me! But look on the bright side I managed to type 652 words =) plus this time I didn't leave you guys hanging get it because I always do cliff hangers and I uh yeah... bye **

**Oh remember reviews are always welcomed! =)**


End file.
